A Teenage Girl's Guide to Sex Slavery
by eccentrictulip
Summary: "When it happened to me, I did not believe it. I have heard of it happening it to other girls. Girls who are taken and shipped off to far away lands. But it seemed like such a distant problem." Alternate story posted as Ch 2, takes place post episode 8
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Girl's Guide to Sex Slavery

Prologue

"Sir, Sato has failed in capturing the Avatar and her affiliates. What is your next plan of attack?"

A devious smile curled under his mask. Back tall, hands folded behind him, Amon continued staring at a giant map with several markings on it as his head chi-blocker spoke to him.

"Oh, I have something in mind for our young Avatar..." He went up to the map, silently observing it. Lifting a finger, he placed it on a red dot just a few miles south of Republic City.

"We'll take her and her little friends here."

The chi-blocker held back a gasp.

"But, sir-"

Amon snapped his head back, glaring at him.

"Did I ask for your thoughts?"

The chi-blocker shook his head, his mouth in a straight, hard line. Amon stared at him, a stare so cold the chi-blocker swore he was frozen to the spot.

"While your opinion matters little to me, I will tell you my intentions on bringing them there: to break them. Once I break their spirit - especially her's - then I've won. The Avatar will be in my grasp and we'll be on our way to equality." The chi-blocker nodded, though not necessarily in approval.

"Get some of our undercover operatives to go to the island and find a time when the four of them plan to go to the city together. We'll capture them when they least excepct it." With those final words, Amon turned back to his map.

The chi-blocker remained still, his mind reeling on what his master was planning on doing. Amon sensed his presence and quickly jerked around, giving his disobient follower a hard back hand.

"If you want anything done right, you have to do it yourself..." He mumbled quietly. Before departing to tell his followers of the new plan, he went over to a clothesline with photos of the Avatar and her allies pinned to it. He gently ran a finger over the photo of Korra.

"You, I will take care of personally..."

1. Get Over That Girl Thing: "This Can't Be Happening to Me"

When it happened to me, I did not believe it.

I have heard of it happening it to other girls. Girls who are taken and shipped off to far away lands. But it seemed like such a distant problem. When I was in my compound, I was safe. When I was on the island, I was safe. When I was with Mako, Bolin and Asami, I was safe. When I was in the daylight, I was safe. When I was in the city, I was safe.

It was broad daylight, I was in the city, I was with my friends.

We had taken the ferry from the island into the city, planning on having a day to ourselves, to be teenagers, something the four of us forgot we were sometimes.

When we saw the masked men, we didn't run. We took our stances but they were too fast. A shock from their gloves and we were out. It wasn't until we were on the truck that I regained conciousness.

I was groggy and my vision was blurry, but it didn't matter much because it was very dim. I felt a gag over my mouth and rope around my wrists and ankles. The floor was moving beneath me, I was in a truck. I felt a warm body and a lock of soft hair. Asami. She wasn't awake yet.

They handled us roughly, like we were nothing more than sacks of cabbages. To be honest, I would have rather been a sack of cabbage in that momemt. I could hear Asami's muffled screams as they took us away.

I remained quiet. They wanted something from us. I wouldn't let them have anything.

2. Never Look At Him When He Is Raping You

The first time he did it, I was frightened, but my face didn't show it. I tried to fight him off. I asked him why he didn't just put me out with his glove.

He said he liked the fight.

I was disgusted. He said my name like a how a creature would growl before pouncing on its' prey. He begged for me to look into his eyes. I refused. I looked away and even when he pulled my face towards his, I closed my eyes.

I was lucky.

Asami was not.

I knew to block him out, to make him insignifcant. Because he was. To me, there was no questioning it.

Asami screamed and cried and kicked but followed his orders. It absolutely broke my heart to hear her. I would try to fall asleep at night and heard her wails of pain. Hot tears stung the back of my eyes but I refused to cry.

I refused to break for them.

3. Build A Hole Inside Yourself And Crawl Into It

When he was on top of me, I would go somewhere else.

He would tell me no one was coming. He told me my friends were done for. He held his hand over my mouth and smelled like sweat and hatred.

But I would crawl deep, deep inside myself. Into a cave, running the icy tundra with Naga, with my mother. I remembered my friends calling my name.

"Korra, Korra, Korra..."

I wanted to tell Asami this advice, but she was too far gone. Her eyes had grown dull and she was like a broken doll; beautiful, but damaged, and not because of the rape, but because of not having an escape. I would hold her hand during the night, letting her know she was not alone.

We weren't allowed to speak to each other.

4. Never Open Any Door To Him

I rejected his food. I spit on his food. I told him I was too good for his food.

I ripped and dirtied the clothing he gave me.

Sometimes, he took me out into public, and told me to act like a lady. I was a prize to him: he caught the Avatar. I always managed to make him look like a fool.

When I was allowed to leave, I kept my ears open, listening. I heard people talking about a neighboring labor camp, the place where they took the men. It took all of my power not to smile with the hope that my friends were still alive, perhaps by a thread, but alive nonetheless. But then I remembered I was with him and my scowl remained.

I never laughed at his jokes.

He shoved himself into me two to thre times a day. It stopped hurting after twenty times.

He would wear cologne somtimes, to make me pity him, but I caught on. I told him he stunk.

Asami felt bad. She said it's natural after six months. I fought that. My feelings had nothing to do with Amon.

I never called him that. I just said 'you' or 'he', like "_You_, get off of me."

5. His Sadness Is None Of Your Business

Asami fell into his sadness game. He talked about how bad he felt, killing innocent lives, all in a sacrifice for the greater good. I cringed at his words. His sadness was nothing to me. He was nothing to me.

But Asami. She was feeling like he was the only one, that only he could love her. I wanted so badly to tell her she was playing right into his game.

We weren't allowed to talk to each other.

But it got me too. It started to sink in that this was my life. Then, I threw up. I was sure he poisoned me until it kept happening. Slowly, I realized I was pregnant with his baby.

I planned to stage an accident, but he told me if I even thought about that he would kill me.

I refused to take care of his baby.

Asami said she'd take care of it for me. She didn't get it.

6. It Doesn't Matter If You Get Caught, Better To Try Dying to Get Free

An opprotunity opened itself up to me. In the dead of night, I whispered to Asami we're going to be free. I tugged her to come along but she didn't budge. It was too late for her.

I grabbed my baby and her clothing because deep down I know she is mine and I began to run faster than I have in my entire life and I held my baby close to me praying she wouldn't cry and the guards who watched me like a hawk for two years yell and I know Amon is after me but it doesn't matter because I am in my hole in the cold with Naga and I'm able to hide I'm invisible the next day and I just catch the boat as it's leaving the dock but then they see me and I know I am caught. The captain asked how old I am and it felt like the first time I ever spoke.

"My name is Korra, I am nineteen, that man took me and raped me and gave me this baby and he still had my friends and I am the Avatar and I need to save the world."

He put his hand on my shoulder and I saw something in his eye that I could only call pity. He did not turn back.

7. Do Not Feel Guilty About How Happy You Feel When He Is Dead

I return to the island. Tenzin embraces me. Republic City is a mess. I tell him about the camp, about how my friends are still there. Lin Bei Fong liberates the camp, and several more like it, and we are all reunited. They're not the same people they were two years ago, but they're my friends all the same.

They capture Amon. I have intense flashbacks when I see him but I work through it and finally end him.

The Avatar has finally done something right.

I give Lin my baby. She will be a better mother to it than I ever could.

I am back.

8. No One Can Take Anything From You If You Do Not Give It To Them


	2. Chapter 2

After today's episode, I decided to revisit and write an alternate version to the story. Hope you enjoy it! Feedback is appreciated (:

1. Get Over That Girl Thing: "This Can't Be Happening to Me"

When it happened to me, I did not believe it.

I have heard of it happening it to other girls. Girls who are taken and shipped off to far away lands. But it seemed like such a distant problem. When I was in my compound, I was safe. When I was on the island, I was safe. When I was with Mako, Bolin and Asami, I was safe.

I thought I was safe. I thought I could handle myself. But I was alone. It was night. It was me and Tarrlock.

After he smashed me against the wall, I blacked out. It wasn't until I was tied up in the back of his truck I regained conciouness.

"Where are you taking me!" I barked at him.

"Somewhere no one will find you." His words dripped like acid from his lips. "Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra, becuase you'll never see it again."

I spat fire, but he closed the door before it even licked him. I felt the truck moving.

"You can't do this! Let me out!" I let out a gut wrenching scream, hurting my throat. I kept up the screams for hours, until my voice was hoarse and close to dissapearing. I kicked the doors, the walls, breathed more fire but it was no use.

He never responded.

The whole ordeal had left me exhausted and it wasn't long until I passed out again.

When I awoke again, he threw me over his shoulder like I was a sack of cabbage. To be honest, I would have rather been a sack of cabbage in that moment. I wanted to scream, but my throat was still raw. It was okay, though. I knew his game. Screaming and throwing a tantrum like a child wouldn't help.

I remained quiet. He wanted something from me. I wouldn't let him have anything.

2. Never Look At Him When He Is Raping You

The first time he did it, I was frightened, but my face didn't show it. I tried to fight him off. I asked him why he didn't just bend my blood, make me obedient

He said he liked the fight.

I was disgusted. He said my name like a how a creature would growl before pouncing on its' prey. He begged for me to look into his eyes. I refused. I looked away and even when he pulled my face towards his, I closed my eyes.

I blocked him out. I made him insignificant. Because he was.

I refused to break for him.

The place he took me was far away from the city. It was a long time before I even left the cell he kept me in, so I really had no idea where I was. All I knew was that I wasn't the only one. I heard the whimpers of other women, in rooms next to mine.

3. Build A Hole Inside Yourself And Crawl Into It

When he was on top of me, I would go somewhere else.

He would tell me no one was coming. He told me my friends were gone. He held his hand over my mouth and smelled like sweat and hatred.

But I would crawl deep, deep inside myself. Into a cave, running the icy tundra with Naga, with my mother. I remembered my friends calling my name.

"Korra, Korra, Korra..."

He was just trying to intimidate me. I knew my friends would be okay. I knew I'd get out of this. But hope felt like ice in my hand, slowly melting through the spaces between my fingers until I only felt a faint presence.

The whimpers turned into screams. I couldn't sleep.

4. Never Open Any Door To Him

I rejected his food. I spit on his food. I told him I was too good for his food.

I ripped and dirtied the clothing he gave me.

Sometimes, he took me out into public, and told me to act like a lady. I was a prize to him: he caught the Avatar. I did my best to make him look like a fool.

We never went into the city. I was in a camp, a camp full of nonbenders. I saw so many faces, their eyes dull and beaten down. I could only think of that women in the crowd.

_'You're our Avatar, too.'_

I never laughed at his jokes.

He shoved himself into me two to three times a day. It stopped hurting after twenty times.

He would wear cologne somtimes, to make me pity him, but I caught on. I told him he stunk.

Sometimes he said he felt bad, hurting innocent people. Tarrlock, feeling bad, what a joke.

I never called him that. I just said 'you' or 'he', like "_You_, get off of me."

5. His Sadness Is None Of Your Business

He continued to play the sadness game, and it took everything in me to resist it. It had been six months and I was afraid. Afraid I wouldn't see my friends. Afraid I would be here forever. Afraid he was the only one who loved me.

Like ice in the palm of my hand.

Then, I threw up. I was sure he poisoned me until it kept happening. Slowly, I realized I was pregnant with his baby.

I planned to stage an accident, but he told me if I even thought about that he would kill me.

I refused to take care of his baby.

6. It Doesn't Matter If You Get Caught, Better To Try Dying to Get Free

An opprotunity opened itself up to me. He didn't know I could bend metal. In the dead of the night, I ran.

I grabbed my baby and her clothing because deep down I know she wasn't his and I began to run faster than I have in my entire life and I held my baby close to me praying she wouldn't cry and the guards who watched me like a hawk for two years yell and I know Tarrlock is after me but it doesn't matter because I am in my hole in the cold with Naga and I'm able to hide and I'm invisible the next day and I just catch the boat as it's leaving the dock but then they see me and I know I am caught. The captain asked how old I am and it felt like the first time I ever spoke.

"My name is Korra, I am nineteen, that man took me and raped me and gave me this baby and my friends are in danger and I am the Avatar and I need to save the world."

He put his hand on my shoulder and I saw something in his eye that I could only call pity. He did not turn back.

7. Do Not Feel Guilty About How Happy You Feel When He Is Dead

I return to the island. Tenzin embraces me. Republic City is a mess. I tell him about the camp, about how the nonbenders are captive. Lin Bei Fong liberates the camp, and several more like it. It turns out my friends were at another camp, a place for rebellious benders who defied Tarrlock. They're all worn down. They're not the same people they were two years ago, but it doesn't matter because we're all together.

They capture Tarrlock. I have intense flashbacks when I see him but I work through it and finally end him.

The Avatar has finally done something right.

I give Lin my baby. She will be a better mother to it than I ever could.

Amon is still on the loose, the Equalists still run amok, but it's okay.

I am back.

8. No One Can Take Anything From You If You Do Not Give It To Them


End file.
